Saito Yoko
Saito Yoko '''(or '''Lucy Sherrard in the English dub) is one of the main characters in Sky! Precure on the Clouds!. She is a 15-year-old girl in her first year of high school. Yoko is one of the legendary Pretty Cure warriors, known as Cure Midday. Her catchphrase is "Brighten up!" (元気を出して ! Genkiwodashite!). Appearance Yoko has butterscotch yellow eyes and wavy, gold blond hair that reaches her mid back. She has fluffy and wavy bangs on the right side of her head. As Cure Midday, her eye color turns brighter. Her hair grows into a hip-length princess updo, becoming buttermilk blond. She wears a cloud-shaped tiara. Yoko's dress is composed of a white top with a bright yellow bow tie, held by a sun brooch, and off-shoulder light yellow sleeves. The skirt of the dress is colored with an ombre from blue to yellow, and has a bright yellow balloon overskirt. She wears white fingerless gloves, and white and yellow boots. Personality Yoko wants more than anything to have fun, and to spread the fun around the world as well. She enjoys telling jokes, but her tendency to make fun of everything can be seen as rude by others. Because she's always good at everything, Yoko likes to try new things, and wants to find something that she's really bad at, so that she can practice and develop passion for something. Yoko is generally fun and friendly, and often apologizes after making mean comments. She tends to always see things from her point of view, and thinks that everyone is quite as confident as her, which isn't true. She actually feels empty, since she doesn't have passion for anything and can do anything without even putting effort. One of the few things Yoko truly enjoys is lying down in the midday sun, and also entertaining other people. Most people consider her to be very aloof and lazy, which is a consequence of her being commonly bored. However, if someone messes with the things Yoko truly does love, she'll be fiercely protective of those. She starts to value her life even more after becoming a cure and making new friends. Despite her classmates always telling her she's very impressive, Yoko wants to actually feel like she deserves admiration and praise from others, and she believes that what truly makes someone worthy is the amount of effort and passion they put on things. History Yoko was born in Blue Bay City. Since she was a child, Yoko has always been very talented and able to do anything without trying, despite not enjoying most of the things she was good at. Because of that, she is constantly willing to try something new. Whenever someone asked Yoko what her dream was, she never had an answer. Relationships Maeda Asuka - While initially Yoko and Asuka didn't get along because Yoko could get everything she wanted without even trying and because Asuka thought she had something against her, they later bonded and started understanding each other better, to the point were they refer to each other as best friends. Yoko is also very thankful to Asuka for showing her how to be a better person. Akiyama Natsuki - Yoko and Natsuki had a rivalry since they were very young, since Yoko disliked following rules and still got to be good at everything. Because Natsuki envied and despised her, she started provoking and disregarding Natsuki. But when they were forced to work together, they talked about their feelings, and forgave each other, forming a friendship, though still competitive. Cure Midday "Like a warm sunny day, I'll cheer everyone up! Cure Midday!" 暖かい晴れの日のように、私はみんなを元気づけよう！キュア ミッドダイ！ Attakai hare no hi no yō ni, watashi wa min'na o genkidzukeyou! Kyua Middei! Cure Midday (キュア ミッドダイ Kyua Middei) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yoko. She is the legendary warrior of the afternoon sky, who has the power of the midday light. Attacks Cure Midday's attacks use the power of the sky, light, weather, sun and moon. Midday Radiance is Cure Midday's main and first attack. Bright Midday Radiance '''is a stronger version of Midday Radiance. '''New Radiance is Cure Midday's main attack in Astral Mode. Astral Blaster is Cure Midday's weapon in Astral Mode, which can be used to complement her other attacks and perform combos. Astral Heaven is the group attack in Astral Mode, using of all the cures' powers. Nimbus Mid Rain is Cure Midday's main attack in Nimbus Mode. Full Nimbus Storm '''is the group attack in Nimbus Mode. '''Celestial Light '''is the final attack the cures perform, using all the light within their hearts and the power of the full sky. Etymology '''Yoko: Yoko is a variant of the name Youko, that comes from you, meaning either "light" and "sun" or "ocean" and ka ''meaning "child". '''Saito': sai ''means "purification" and ''tou means "wisteria". Lucy: an English name meaning "light". Sherrard: an English surname meaning "bright" or "fair". Song Yoko's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Takahashi Miku, Akiyama Natsuki and Himura Tsubasa. * A Soul's Purest Desire * Warm Your Heart! Duets * 'We're Together Today! '(Along with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Takahashi Miku and Akiyama Natsuki) * 'The Light Inside Our Hearts '(Along with the voice actresses for Maeda Asuka, Takahashi Miku, Akiyama Natsuki and Himura Tsubasa) * 'Radiant Feelings '(Along with the voice actress for Maeda Asuka) * 'Glowing In The Skies '(Along with the voice actress for Akiyama Natsuki) Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters